The Man I Love
by purplehamster
Summary: Syed and Christian - after the reveal
1. Chapter 1

Syed and Christian had had a busy night serving all their customers at the Royal Oak Hotel in Walford. It had been a good night and Zainab and Ian had left Syed and Christian to bring the last few things home as it was just across the square.

As they both stepped out into the cold night air, Syed could feel the rain cold on his bare arms. He and Christian were both wearing smart white shirts with black trousers for serving in. "Think we'll going to have to dash for it" he gasped to Christian as the rain lashed against their faces. They ran as fast as they could struggling with the food trays. They reached the unit and put down the things they had been carrying. Christian glanced at Syed and was transfixed by the sight. Syed's white shirt was soaked and this had the effect of making it completely transparent and Christian couldn't take his eyes off Syed's chest and could see how he was still breathing fast from their sprint. Syed glanced up and recognised that glint in Christian's eyes and then he too noticed how Christian's shirt was transparent and showing off those wonderful muscles curving underneath. He felt himself weaken with desire for this man who always had such an effect on him and he found he couldn't move. Christian moved in closer to Syed and said "you can't go home like that in those wet things, you need to come to mine and get warmed up". Honestly thought Syed only Christian could say that and make it sound so hot. He still felt he couldn't move and it wasn't until Christian grabbed his hand and said "come on" that he felt his legs move at last and they went outside into the rain.

They dashed over to Christian's and as soon as they were in the door, Christian went up to Syed. "Let's get those wet things off you" he said huskily and he moved in close and kissed Syed's neck. He moved upwards and kissed him gently on the lips. Syed was aching for Christian to kiss him properly but knew he liked to tease him like this sometimes and could tell tonight was one of those nights. Syed started to pull at Christian's shirt and pulled it off and stood back to look. Christian then pulled him in again and they kissed properly this time and Syed could feel Christian tearing at his shirt in eagerness. Next he felt himself being pushed up against the table and Christian's hands were moving downwards and pulling at Syed's belt. Syed felt his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd part of fic continued from before:-

Syed opened his eyes. The rain was seeping through the cardboard covering him on the bench and right through his clothes. He had just had a dream about Christian again. He hardly dared sleep as it was and then when he did he seemed to dream of Christian so much and then it was so painful when he woke up and realised it wasn't true.

It had been two months since the reveal. Two months in which Syed's life had completely changed. When the truth had been revealed about him and Christian in front of all the family at a meal at the Beales' house, all hell had broken loose. His dad had just walked out silently and they had all gone back to their house. There Syed found his dad packing an overnight bag for him and he chucked it at him hissing "get out of my house, I never want to see you again. You're not part of this family anymore". Syed had tried to speak to his dad. to reason with him but then it got violent and his dad had punched him. Syed had picked himself off the floor, looked at his dad for one last time and walked out. Zainab had been standing in the background but she was so in shock over the news she didn't know what to do. Syed's last glance of his mum was of her looking out the window at him holding his baby sister in her arms.

Syed had nowhere to go. He and Christian had split up a few weeks before he married Amira and as for the flat where he had lived with Amira, he certainly wouldn't be welcome there. He couldn't even pop in on Christian as he had got back with James again.

Syed had walked and walked and didn't sleep at all that first night. The second night he found a bench and just about managed to sleep for a few hours. Since then that had been his home. The rain was the worst and the hunger was bad. He didn't care about eating, he just felt he had nothing to live for anymore.

The next morning he decided he would go to the open centre for homeless. He had been there before when it was really cold a few times. He didn't tend to mix with any of the others and kept himself to himself. There was one lady there Brenda who worked there who he found himself able to open up to a bit. Last time he had even mentioned about Christian and why he had left home.

As soon as Syed walked into the centre, Brenda saw him. "Don't go rushing up to him you might scare him off" she thought to herself. Syed had't been there for a few weeks and she had been worried about him. Last time he had come he had opened up to her for the first time and she could tell how sad he was and vulnerable. She knew he had started drinking while homeless and also he hardly ate anything. He looked so thin and his face was really gaunt-looking.

Later on they were talking. "How have things been?" asked Brenda.  
"Oh just the usual" replied Syed, "nothing more to report than last time I saw you".  
"I wondered if you would like to help in our kitchen" suggested Brenda "someone with your experience is badly needed to get it all organised and it's voluntary but you can have a free meal and there may be a few pounds in it for you".  
"I'm not sure" hesitated Syed "would I have to do it every day?"  
"No just when you feel you want to" replied Brenda.  
"Thank you I think I will".  
Brenda was secretly really pleased as she felt it would be good for him to have something else to focus on.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later and Syed was quite happy working in the kitchen. He still kept himself to himself but he certainly had sorted out the kitchen well and the meals were a lot more adventurous than before!!  
A tall man in casual clothes sauntered into the homeless day centre. He stood out as he looked well-groomed and obviously wasn't homeless.  
"Can I help you" asked Brenda  
"I'm looking for someone" replied Christian. When Brenda looked at him, she could see a sadness in his eyes and was used to seeing this in peoples' faces when they came looking for people. She inwardly sighed. It was always heartbreaking to have to say if they haven't seen them. Christian held out a photo to Brenda. It was of Syed looking much healthier and happier but she knew straightaway it was him.  
"Have you seen him?" asked Christian urgently.  
"I'm not sure" Brenda hesitated, "I think he has been here a few times recently"  
Christian looked really pleased. "Oh I do hope so, if he comes here again could you call this number?" and he passed her his phone number.

Brenda hoped she had done the right thing but she felt she needed to talk to Syed first about Christian's visit but in a coded way so as not to scare him off.  
"Syed what would you do if anyone came looking for you?" she asked.  
"No-one would" he replied "I don't exist as far as my family are concerned"  
"What about Christian?"  
Syed looked baffled "Well he wouldn't come looking for me as he's with someone else"  
"But what if he did, would you want to see him or speak with him?"  
Syed thought about it "Yes I would but it won't happen".

That evening Brenda picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian walked into the homeless day centre. He had received Brenda's call the day before and she had told him about seeing Syed and him working at the centre. He was feeling really nervous about seeing Syed again and hoping not to scare him off. Brenda had warned him to tread carefully and be careful to start with.

He walked up to the food counter and suddenly Syed walked out of the kitchen. Their eyes met. Syed couldn't believe it when he saw Christian and was completely lost for words. Christian was shocked by Syed's appearance, Brenda had said he may look different to how he remembered him but even allowing for that Syed looked so thin and unwell. Syed broke the silence  
"Didn't know you were homeless too!!"  
Christian ignored this remark "Syed we have been looking for you for months, your mum is worried sick about you".  
"Are you going to order anything or not?" said Syed.  
"No I didn't come here to eat" retorted Christian.  
"I need to get on, I have lots to do" said Syed as he disappeared back into the kitchen.  
Christian looked helplessly at Brenda and she pointed him towards the kitchen. He went in and watched Syed for a few moments who was busy putting things in cupboards.  
"Syed did you hear me before what I said about your mum being worried and I have been too?"  
"I'm sure James has been looking after you nicely".  
"James and I split up just after you left"  
Syed carried on what he was doing. Christian felt frustrated by the fact he had found Syed and didn't know what to say to him to make him come back.  
"Sit down with me while I have a drink and we can chat" he suggested to Syed.  
"In case you haven't noticed I'm meant to be working here not gallivanting off" said Syed angrily. Brenda came in at this point and made them both a drink and ordered them to sit down together and talk.  
"You two need to clear the air" she said.  
Christian and Syed sat together and had a drink in silence. Christian asked if Syed wanted to eat some lunch but he said he didn't.  
"Have you eaten recently?" asked Christian who was really worried about Syed.  
"Who do you think you are my mum?" Syed said pushing back his chair and standing up. "You think you can come here and start ordering me around, well you get back to your cosy little life and leave me alone I...." Syed was rudely cut off by Christian,  
"I can't get back to my cosy little life as you put it until I know you are alright and you don't look well, in fact you look like you haven't eaten for days"  
"You want to know why, I am homeless, I have nowhere to live, no family, no proper job, no income and just a bench to sleep on with cardboard boxes to keep me warm"  
Christian kept quiet, he had gone too far and he knew it. Syed opened his jacket pocket took out a hip flask and poured something into his cup.  
"What's that?" asked Christian.  
"Neat whisky" replied Syed looking defiantly at Christian's face. Christian was stunned "but you don't drink - ever".  
"When you're homeless you need something to get you through it and alcohol helps me" Syed replied.  
Christian shook his head, he hated to think of Syed on his own sleeping rough, all the possible dangers and now this not eating properly and drinking hard. It was a recipe for disaster.  
"Look why don't you stay at mine for a while until you find your own place, you can have the sofa, at least you will be warm and have food to eat. No strings I promise"  
"No thanks I don't take charity" retorted Syed.  
"For God's sake Syed I'm not offering charity, I want to help you."  
"There's nothing for me back in Walford now".  
"What about your mum and your baby sister?"  
"You should go" said Syed "I need to get on".  
Christian reluctantly realised they had made as much progress as they would make in the first meeting. He then remembered:  
"Syed I have something that your mum wanted me to give you" and he reached into his pocked for a big envelope. "She said if I found you to give you this".  
He tried to hand it to Syed but he wouldn't take it so Christian placed it on the table between them.  
"Look after yourself Syed please and I will come and see you again I promise"  
Christian walked off. Syed sat at the table a few minutes longer watching him go, seeing Christian again made him feel so many emotions he had been trying to forget, trying to pretend the past had never happened and now all those old wounds were opened up again. Brenda came over "what's in the envelope?" she asked.  
"Something from my mum" replied Syed "I don't want it, please just throw it away" and he got up and walked out to the kitchen. Brenda sighed, that meeting with Christian was obviously very painful for both of the men but she could see they loved each other and she was hoping Christian would come back soon. She put the envelope in her pocket and would try and persuade Christian to get Syed to look at it next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks had passed. Christian had popped into the Homeless centre a few times but Syed always did his best to avoid him as much as possible. Brenda suggested that next time Christian help in the kitchen as she thought that way Syed would have no choice but to speak to him more.

It was a busy lunch-time and Christian was fast finding his feet around the kitchen. He was really worried about Syed as he looked dreadful today, very pale and seemed to be suffering with a cold or worse. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Syed had dropped some plates on the floor which all broke. He was picking up all the pieces and Brenda rushed in and told him to take a break.  
"I'm fine they just slipped out of my hands, I'll pay for them".  
"I'm not worried about the plates Syed, you need to have a rest. Go and sit down and I'll bring you something to eat and drink"  
Syed reluctantly did and Brenda brought him out some soup and a tea. "I think you should just rest today don't worry about helping in the kitchen, Christian is doing a great job so we will manage"  
Syed felt really angry when she said that. This was his life now and Christian had just taken over completely without asking his thoughts first. After a bit Christian came over and sat down with a drink  
"you not eating that soup?" he asked Syed.  
"No you can have it if you want it".  
"Syed there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Brenda gave me back the envelope from your mum, why wouldn't you open it?"  
"I just don't want to, I know what it will say"  
"What's that then?"  
"Something along the lines of you're not my son anymore, you're not welcome here etc etc - I don't need to read it to get the gist of it"  
Christian felt the anger welling again "Look your mum has been going out of her mind with worry over you and still is. There's no way she would write that down, she was insistent you open this Syed"  
"You open it then as it's obviously so important to you" Syed spat back at him.  
They glared at each other for a few seconds then Christian said "alright I will". He tore open the envelope and out fell some photos of Zainab with Syed's baby sister. Syed's eyes glanced at the top one and he felt his heart breaking. His gorgeous baby sister who he'd only known for a few weeks before leaving and his beloved mum, it was too much and what was his mum thinking of sending him these.

Syed walked off outside. Brenda glanced over and Christian shook his head at her as if to say that didn't work. He followed Syed outside. He was sat on one of the seats outside with his head in his hands.  
"Syed?" whispered Christian.  
"Just leave me alone" he replied. Christian just sat there.  
"I don't know what she thinks she'd doing sending me photos like that, just to rub salt into the wound that I will never see them again. How much more does she want me to hurt?" and he started crying. Christian went to put his arm round him comfortingly but Syed shrugged him off and stood up.  
"Syed she hasn't done it to hurt you. There's a letter here too and that explains it all. She wants you to come back, live nearby and see her, there's still a job for you at the Unit and see Tamwar and the baby when you want to"  
"Yes, like my dad will allow that"  
"Do you really think your dad will stop Zainab when she is determined?"  
Syed was quiet, Christian couldn't bear seeing him this unhappy. He passed him the envelope again and stood up "I'm going home now, please Syed read the letter and look at those lovely photos".  
Christian walked off, Brenda was standing in the doorway and gestured him over,  
"did he open it?  
"No I had to - his mum sent him photos of his family and also a letter, she wants him to come back and live in the area and have his old job back".  
"He has a lot to think about" said Brenda "let's let him stew over it for now".  
Christian went home and Brenda went back indoors.  
Syed looked at the photos again, his gorgeous baby sister was so beautiful and he longed to hug his mum so much. That night he was feeling really ill and he felt so hot and sweaty he couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a short walk but as he strolled along he suddenly came over all faint and collapsed. He lay there on the path out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Christian was woken by his mobile ringing. He glanced at the clock 3.45 am who on earth was calling him this time of night?  
"Christian it's Brenda"  
"What's up Brenda?"  
"It's Syed, he was found collapsed and has been rushed into hospital"  
Christian was on the way to the hospital. He felt sick to the stomach, when he thought back to earlier that day and how he had forced Syed to open his letter and how unwell Syed had looked, he felt so guilty. He rushed into the A&E department. Brenda was already there and came rushing up to him.  
"They won't let us in with him at the moment"  
"What's wrong with him do they know?" asked Christian in a panic.  
"No news yet we just have to wait until they are finished".  
They both sat down in the waiting area and had a coffee. Christian looked up anxiously every time the door opened but still no news.  
"Who found him?" he asked Brenda.  
"A couple on their way home from a nightclub. They called an ambulance".  
Half an hour later a doctor appeared. "Is there anyone here from Syed's family? he asked. "No" said Brenda "he is homeless as he was turned away by his family and Christian here is his partner". Christian started to look at her in surprise but she nudged him with his elbow to make him stay quiet.  
"You can come through and see him in a minute" said the doctor. "He has a very severe chest infection and is suffering from under-nourishment - quite common in homeless people of course but leaving him unable to battle this virus. We will need to keep him under observation for a few days".  
He led them through to the cubicle. Syed was lying there looking very pale and seemed to be hooked up to so many machines. Christian was visibly upset. "It looks worse than it is" said the doctor "we are giving him some glucose, intraveneous antibiotics and some oxygen".  
"Can we talk to him?" asked Brenda.  
"When he wakes again" replied the doctor "he will be extra sleepy as the medicine is very strong".  
Brenda had to go as she had her own family but Christian sat next to Syed. He took hold of his hand and whispered "Why wouldn't you just come back with me and this wouldn't have happened?"  
An hour later Syed stirred. He was a bit confused and Christian told him what had happened. Syed was really tired and soon fell asleep again.  
Two days later Christian went onto the ward to visit him. He had been told by the doctor that Syed could go home as long as he had someone to look after him for the next week. He needed to rest completely and try and eat more.  
"Syed I thnk you should come and stay with me for this week, you can have the bed and I will look after you.  
"I told you I don't want your charity"  
"Don't start that again, you're not exactly in a position to argue. If you don't agree, then the doctors won't let you home for another week and you told me yourself you're desperate to get out of this place".  
Syed made a face "as soon as the week is up I'm leaving" he said.

Christian was cooking Syed's favourite meal for him. He had been with him a couple of days. Syed was watching telly. Christian put the plates on the table and they sat together. After a couloe of minutes, Syed put his fork ldown.  
"Try and eat a bit more, you've hardly touched it" pleaded Christian.  
"What's the point?" asked Syed "in a few days time I'll be homeless again so I may as well carry on eating small amounts.  
"You really want to be back in hospital again as you're going the right way about it" said Christian.  
"Just leave it please - thanks for cooking and I'll clear up"  
"You're meant to be resting, leave that to me"  
The atmosphere was tense between them, the silence permeated the air.

Three days later and Syed was packing up what little things he had ready to leave. He had got very used to living with Christian and didn't want to go but the sooner he did the better. Christian walked in from work at that point.  
"Look Syed you don't have to go, this is silly, you can stay here for as long as you need until you find yourself somewhere. "  
The doorbell rang. Christian answered it but looked a bit scared when he heard who it was. He let them in.  
"Syed this wasn't my idea but your mum ..."  
He didn't finish as at that point Zainab walked in the flat. She and Syed looked at each other and then she ran towards him for a hug. Christian decided to make himself scarce and walked out the flat. Zainab and Syed had a real heart-to-heart. She told him how sorry she was about Masood's behaviour when he had hit Syed and how she missed him terribly. She finished off by saying she wanted him to come back to work in the Unit starting tomorrow!!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Two weeks later and Syed was still living at Christian's but had started back at the Unit. He was earning quite a bit of money now and was trying hard to find somewhere else to live. The atmosphere between him and Christian was better but they still hadn't really talked seriously. Syed felt that Christian might want him out of the flat but he didn't know how to raise the point in conversation. The phone rang and Syed answered it:-

"Hello can I speak to Christian please?" asked a male voice.

"He's at work at the moment, can I get him to call you back?"

Yes it's Alex, he's got my number, ask him to call me later thanks.."

Syed went to work and was keeping himself to himself when Christian said:-

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Something's wrong, I can tell. When I left this morning you were fine and now you're being really quiet"

"We're not all loud and outgoing like you Christian" retorted Syed slamming down the pan he was washing. Christian didn't know what to think, they had got on better the last few days and now this. Something must have happened to make Syed this moody.

"Oh by the way" said Syed "someone called Alex called you this morning said you had his number".

"Yes thanks" Christian realised that's why Syed is in such a mood and was quite pleased as this showed that Syed could still have feelings for him as it seemed he might be a tad jealous although Alex was an old school friend and straight as a die!! But Syed didn't need to know that yet thought Christian smiling to himself.

He rang Alex later and turned out he was having an engagement party and would Christian like to come along and he can bring someone!! Christian thought he might be brave and see if Syed would come with him.

"Syed you know that Alex that called me before well he's having an engagement party this Friday and I wondered if you would like to be my plus one."

Syed was shocked by Christian's invite and confused. He thought Christian only wanted to be friends now after what had happened in the past and couldn't quite understand why he was inviting him to this party. Still he agreed to go, it would be interesting to see how Alex was with Christian as they were perhaps ex-boyfriends and he presumed that Alex was marrying a man!!

The next day Zainab and Jane came round for lunch. Syed was really relaxed and had a great time playing with his baby sister. After lunch, Zainab and Syed were in the kitchen clearing up and Jane took the chance to speak to Christian about something that was concerning her,

"I can't understand why you two aren't back together" she voiced.

Christian looked down at his glass and fidgeted with it and then said

"I just want to be careful and not mess things up, things have got much better between us but I don't want to rush it"

"It's obvious to me and Zainab how much you two like each other, I feel like knocking some sense into the two of you" replied Jane.

Christian smiled "we're going to a party on Friday, I'm hoping we may get closer then"

"You need to be honest with him and tell him what you're feeling"

When Jane and Zainab had gone, Christian was quiet thinking about what Jane had said. Hopefully the party would change things as he was finding it so difficult being in close proximity to Syed and not being able to touch him or kiss him. He missed him physically.

Friday came and Christian' heart beat much faster when he saw Syed finally emerge from the bathroom. He had on a smart white shirt with those lovely tight skinny jeans he wore for best. His face glowed and he looked so gorgeous it took Christian's breath away to look at him. Those eyes of his were so damn hot and Christian could feel his insides melting as he looked at him. Unknown to him, Syed was going through similar emotions looking at Christian who was wearing a smart black shirt and trousers. Christian came over to him and said "your collar needs lying flat". He pressed it down for him with his hand and his fingers touched Syed's neck. Syed felt his whole body on fire at that one brief touch and he shivered. They looked at each other and for a minute Syed thought Christian was going to kiss him but then the moment was broken and Christian went off and picked up the keys.

"Ready?" he asked.

They arrived at the party and once they got there Syed realised that in fact Alex wasn't gay and was engaged to a girl. He thought he saw Christian smirking when he had realised and thought perhaps Christian wanted him to think that. They stood to one side and Christian asked "have a dance then?"

"No" said Syed "you go off don't worry about me"

"Syed I don't want to leave you on your own"

"You like dancing more than me anyhow" Syed walked off to get himself another drink. He hadn't been drinking alcohol for a few weeks now but he really felt he needed a proper drink at this moment. He poured himself a strong rum and coke and took a big gulp That was better. Christian was chatting to Alex and another guy but he had noticed Syed pouring himself that drink and frowned. He hoped Syed wasn't going to start drinking loads again, he had only just fully recovered from being ill.

"Have this slow dance with me" Christian asked later on of Syed.

"We can't everyone will look" said Syed.

"No they won't look there are other gay couples here too and they are dancing, no-one will give us a second glance"

Syed had no other argument to this so they moved to join the other dancers. Syed tensed up when he felt Christian's arms around him, it felt so good and yet it scared him feeling like this again. Christian tried to pull him in closer but he held back.

"This is like dancing with my gran at Christmas" smirked Christian.

Syed looked up at him and their eyes met. Syed suddenly felt really dizzy and it wasn't the alcohol, it was just that Christian was looking so intently into his eyes with a loving look that he was totally lost.

"I'd forgotten how good it is to hold you like this" murmured Christian in that seductive voice of his. Syed just looked back at him and it felt like they were the only people there. "I want us to be together again" went on Christian. He looked at Syed but he didn't say anything "say something please – give me a sign anything"

"I wasn't sure you still wanted a relationship with me anymore after all that has happened" stuttered Syed "I thought maybe you wanted to meet someone else"

Christian looked crossly at Syed "why would you think that, you must realise my feelings haven't changed at all. I still love you Syed"

Their heads moved closer as if they might kiss and Syed smiled "Ditto" he said

Suddenly he tripped over Christian's foot and this gave him an excuse to look away.

"Perhaps you should dance with someone who can actually dance" he said crossly to Christian and walked off. Christian sighed – it had felt so good to hold Syed in his arms again and Syed felt the same way but now he had gone off again.

He found Syed in the kitchen pouring another drink.

"Look maybe you should go easy on that stuff" he suggested.

"That's rich coming from you."

"I don't want you to get ill again."

"Stop mollycoddling me, you just need to let me do what I want"

They argued a little after this and later on they left the party in a taxi and sat in silence all the way back to Christian's house. Christian paid off the taxi driver and they went indoors. They said goodnight but Syed found he couldn't sleep, his mind kept going over the past and tonight's dance with Christian. He shouldn't have got angry with Christian like that, it was just that he wanted Christian so much at that point and he felt so helpless. He went to get himself a glass of water and suddenly he heard movement behind him in the kitchen. He knew Christian was right behind him.

"Can't you sleep?" asked Christian.

"No, I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed a glass of water".

"You didn't wake me, I can't sleep either".

Syed hesitantly looked up into Christian's face. Even in the dark he could see that Christian was staring really intently at him again. Syed could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing was getting ragged. Christian moved closer and said

"maybe the reason we can't sleep is because our minds are on something else"

"Like what?" asked Syed but as soon as he opened his mouth and said that, he knew it was a mistake

"Like this" said Christian and he leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was really gentle and hesitant and Syed felt like he was spinning around. Christian drew back and looked at him to gauge his reaction. He didn't want to scare him off but he felt the time was right after what they had said earlier. This time when he kissed Syed it was a proper smooch and the two of them held onto each other tight. When they came apart this time, they were both gasping and Christian held out his hand to Syed "let me come to bed with you" and Syed nodded. They fell onto the bed kissing and Syed felt Christian undoing his dressing-gown and his hands were all over his chest and his back. He felt Christian's hands sliding down further and he let out a moan. Syed reached up to Christian and kissed his neck, his ears and then moved down towards his chest. For the next couple of hours the two men enjoyed, remembered, rediscovered and satisfied their passion for each other and their love.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Christian opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled to himself, Syed was lying on his front with his arm draped across Christian's chest. Christian lay there remembering the hours of fun they had had last night and how good it had been. He got out of bed quietly so as not to wake Syed and went to make some coffee.

He took it over to the bedside and put it on the side. Unfortunately he was on an early shift at the Unit today and had to go in but he planned to spend lots of time with Syed later.

Syed walked into the Unit a few hours later to find Christian. His eyes were sparkling with love and delight. Checking no-one was around he walked up to Christian and they hugged and kissed.

"you know we don't need to be careful anymore about people seeing us" Christian said.

Syed didn't know what to say to this. He was so used to creeping around and being careful. How open did Christian want him to be? He needed time to get used to this new freedom.

Christian continued "why don't we go to the Vic later and have a few drinks and we go together holding hands."

Syed wasn't sure "can we just take things slowly for now, I'm not sure about doing that yet"

"Look" replied Christian "we don't have to hide our relationship anymore and I for one don't want to hide it a minute longer. I love you Syed, want to be with you and want to show you off as my partner"

Syed smiled at him "well when you put it like that" and their lips met for a kiss. When they stopped, Christian looked at the office and said "how about we just have a quickie in the office?"

Syed laughed "can't you wait until later we had hours together last night?"

"I want to ravish you right now" Christian said seductively.

"What about all the cooking?"

"Well we won't be long and no one's due to come in until this afternoon" Christian started kissing Syed's neck and his hands were going under his shirt and Syed could feel his resistance slipping away. Syed pushed Christian up against the fridge and they were kissing with such passion and intensity. They broke apart only to pull each other into the office and Christian pulled Syed onto the sofa with him. They kissed again and this time there was urgency in their need for each other and desperation to feel skin on skin again and they were tearing at each others' clothes. Neither of them heard someone walk down into the Unit.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Jane could hear some noises coming from the office. She couldn't understand where everyone was and there were things cooking in the pans. She walked over to the office and peered in the window. When she saw the two men lying together she was quite shocked and she started to walk off, but as she went up the stairs she smiled to herself. It looked as if things had gone well at the party and finally Christian and Syed were back together again.

Later on Christian and Syed were finishing off the cooking and Jane came back into the Unit.

"I just bought the invoices in for the last month" she explained. Christian nodded and said he would put them in the office. Jane followed him,

"I did come in earlier to hand them over but I think you were otherwise engaged!!" she said with a cheeky grin. Christian laughed "oh no and we thought no-one would be here for ages, just our luck to get caught out". Jane said "I see the party went well then" and Christian nodded. He and Jane hugged and she said "I'm really happy for you both".

Later that evening Syed and Christian went to the Vic and as they were about to walk in the door, Christian stopped Syed "can we hold hands, I want the world to know I love you and I don't want to have to hide our love away another day?. Syed took his hand and they walked in. A few of the regulars looked at them and the pub fell silent for a few seconds but then it was over and they had their drinks and had sat down. Syed felt slightly uncomfortable as it was so new to him but he liked not having to hide his feelings for Christian. He suddenly felt braver and placed his hand on Christian's leg and started stroking it. "Carry on like that lover and we are going to have to find somewhere quick" said Christian and Syed could hear in his voice that he was enjoying it. Syed leant in to him and slowly kissed him. "What are you trying to do to me Syed?" asked Christian "one minute you're not sure about holding hands in public the next you're all over me"

"Are you complaining" Syed said teasing him.

"No just perhaps save it a bit until we can enjoy ourselves totally and Christian gave him that look which promised much. Syed couldn't wait to go back to his flat later.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

A few weeks later and the two of them were settled into a very happy routine. Things were going really well and they were so wrapped up in each other. The only black cloud was the fact that Masood would not have anything to do with Syed. Occasionally they would pass in the street but Masood would completely blank Syed and not speak to him at all. Christian knew it was a source of great sadness to Syed although they had only discussed it very briefly.

One morning Jane had rung and asked Syed to swap shifts with her as she needed to take Bobby to the doctor's. Syed walked into the Unit and started setting up the ingredients for the meals to be cooked later. Half an hour later he heard the door go and footsteps came down the stairs. Masood walked into the Unit. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Syed glared at him and made to walk off.

"Dad stop a minute" pleaded Syed but Masood was already out the door. Syed shouted up the stairs "please dad let's talk" but he was gone. Syed couldn't get out of his head the look his dad had given him like he hated him and wanted him dead. He decided he just had to get on with work for now and he concentrated on that but when he got back to the flat, Christian had gone out shopping and left a note. Syed badly wanted a drink and found some wine in the fridge. He sat down at the table and downed a glass in one and then poured another.

An hour later Christian walked in. He could tell straightway something was wrong. Syed was sat hunched over the table with an empty bottle of wine by his side. Christian frowned wondering why on earth Syed was drinking this time of day. He had stopped drinking the last few weeks and this was out of character.

"Syed you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm just great" replied Syed sarcastically. He stood up and picked up his leather jacket. "I'm popping out to the mini-mart for some more wine"

"Don't you think maybe you've had enough?" said Christian.

Syed just ignored him and went to the shop. When he came back he opened up the wine and poured him and Christian a glass.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Christian "it's obvious something has happened today to put you in this mood"

"Just leave it Christian". Syed poured himself another glass.

"Look don't shut me out again. When you're in a relationship you share things good and bad and if you don't think you can tell me, then maybe we shouldn't be together" Christian said angrily. Syed looked shocked "what I have a few glasses of wine and now you want to finish with me"

"I didn't say that I just want you to be honest with me. I don't want you to shut me out and I can see you're hurting about something and I want you to tell me so I can help you"

"No-one can help me, there is no magic cure. My dad will always hate me"

"You saw your dad?"

"Yes at the Unit. He came in and just looked at me like I was nothing and I tried to call him back and he just went" Syed's voice cracked on the last few words and a tear fell down his face. Christian stood up and went over to Syed.

"Come here" and gave him a big hug. He held him tightly as the tears came and comforted him. Christian felt so helpless, he hated seeing Syed so upset but knew there was nothing he could do to change how Masood felt about Syed now. Zainab had told him that Masood was adamant he would never talk about or see Syed again.

After a while, Syed stopped crying and they sat together on the sofa talking about what had happened. Christian made Syed see that he hadn't lost everything, he still had the rest of his family, his friends, the business and of course Christian himself!! Later on after eating, they laid together on the sofa watching telly. Syed was still a bit quiet and Christian didn't try to kiss him or anything as he knew it wasn't the right time tonight and he sensed that Syed just needed him to comfort him nothing else.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

It was a week before Christmas. Christian and Syed had been invited to the Beales for Christmas Day but they intended to spend Boxing Day just the two of them.

They were decorating the flat and had bought a tree and it all looked lovely. When they finished they both looked around pleased.

"Our first Christmas together" smiled Christian and he moved towards Syed and they kissed. The kiss seemed to last for ever and the two of them fell backwards onto the sofa and their desire took over. Syed felt so happy afterwards he couldn't remember being this content with life ever. In fact when he thought about it, he hadn't been truly happy until he met Christian. This wonderful man who had the ability to make his knees weak with just a look of those twinkling eyes and that gorgeous body, but also his kindness, sensitivity and of humour. Christian was looking at Syed

"what are you thinking about?" he asked smiling

"You" said Syed smiling back "I love you so much Christian, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you in my life".

Christian smiled with pleasure "well of course you would never have met anybody else as wonderful as me …" he started jokingly but Syed started to tickle him and he couldn't finish "get off" he laughed pushing Syed's hands away from him. Syed moved so he was on top of Christian and pressed himself down onto Christian so there was no doubt what his intention was. They looked at each other and Christian felt his insides go looking at those gorgeous eyes. Syed lowered his lips onto Christian's and kissed him very very slowly until the kiss intensified. Syed lowered his head and started kissing his neck and then his chest. The two of them caressed each other and loved each other again.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

They had had a lovely Christmas Day at the Beales and now it was Boxing Day and Christian was starting to cook their food. Syed had had to go to the Unit to get a few things organised for some functions coming up around New Year. Christian walked over to the table for one last check. Yes it looked great and he was pleased with his work. He wanted to create the perfect atmosphere for this meal.

As soon as Syed walked in he saw how lovely the table looked. Christian had put candles on it and there was a gorgeous arrangement of winter flowers. There was some very soft music playing in the background. Syed smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow you've been busy and everything looks lovely. Can I do anything?" he asked.

Christian turned around from the oven "no you go and take a seat, I'm about to bring the starter out".

They had a lovely starter of smoked salmon followed by a main course of a small Roast joint of beef with all the trimmings then for pudding they had strawberries and ice-cream. The meal was wonderful and the two men chatted contentedly together. Christian suddenly stood up and walked to Syed's side looking a bit nervous.

"What is it?" asked Syed "is something wrong?"

"Shush" Christian replied "I need to no I want to speak to you about something, I mean I wanted to ask you something……"

"Christian what on earth are you ……"

"Let me finish please." Christian walked right up to Syed's chair and got down on one knee "Syed Masood would you do me the greatest honour of agreeing to marry me?".

Syed was shocked and amazed but could see that Christian was completely serious and desperately waiting for an answer.

"I yes I will Christian" he replied.

Christian beamed and the two men hugged and kissed. Christian whooped with pleasure and rushed off to the kitchen "think we may want to open this" he said.

He brought out a bottle of bubbly and they shared a toast together. They talked about when they might get married and who to invite. They decided they would have a six-month engagement to give them time to get organised but it would be a fairly small affair. Syed was now divorced from Amira who had been really quick dealing with that side of things so there was no reason to wait too long. Christian said how he had always hoped to meet the right person one day and settle down and as soon as he and Syed had got together for the second time after the food fight in the Unit, he knew that he was the one and he was in love big time. Syed told him how he had realised he had fallen in love with Christian when they had split for a while and Christian had been with James for a short time. He talked for the first time about how jealous he had felt over it all and Christian reassured him James had meant nothing. The two men talked long into the night about everything in the past and also their future.


	13. Chapter 13

Wedding Day

Christian opened his eyes and for a minute wondered where he was. Then he remembered he had stayed over at the Beales' for his last night of freedom!! He and Syed had decided to do things by the book and that included spending the night before the wedding apart. There was a tap on the door and Jane came in with a tea smiling at him.

"Today's the day you marry your prince then Christian"

He smiled back at her "Yes and I can't wait".

Back over at Christian's flat, Syed had already got up and was having breakfast with Tamwar. His brother had stayed over with him to keep him company and they had had a few friends round the night before just as an early celebration. Syed could hardly eat anything he felt so excited and nervous and couldn't wait to see Christian at the Registry Office later in the morning. He went and took a shower and then started to get changed into his suit with Tamwar's help.

Christian was ready and the car had arrived so he and Jane went outside. A few passers-by stopped to cheer and wish him good luck. The rest of the Beales had gone on in Ian's car earlier. As the car drew up outside the Registry Office, everybody gathered just inside and then they were told to go on in to the main room. Christian and Jane waited for Syed to arrive. At that moment the other wedding car had arrived and Syed walked in with Tamwar. Christian and Syed looked at the other and smiled. Their matching navy suits with white shirts and purple ties looked great and Jane and Tamwar smiled seeing them together. They held hands and walked up to the table in front of all the guests.

After the ceremony and the exchange of rings they went to a local hotel which they had booked for the afternoon and evening. All the guests had a wonderful dinner and then it was time for the speeches. Christian stood up "I would just like to say thank you to everyone for being at our wedding, your lovely gifts and most of all I would like to say the biggest thank you to this gorgeous man next to me who agreed to marry me and who I love with all my heart and has made me the happiest man alive".

"Ahhhhhhhh" went everyone in unison. They all stood up and raised a toast.

Syed stood up "I too would just like to say thanks to all our families for supporting us and I feel like the luckiest man in the world today to be marrying Christian". As Syed sat down he leaned in to Christian and whispered "I love you so much" and they kissed. Everyone cheered and the families looked on happily including Zainab who was there with baby Rayna who was just starting to toddle everywhere. The only one who wasn't there of course was Masood and Syed tried not to think about his dad, he didn't want anything to ruin today. He firmly set his mind to thinking of their honeymoon instead, they were off for 2 weeks to Australia. Christian turned to look at him

"what are you thinking about?" he asked smiling stroking Syed's cheek

"our honeymoon" replied Syed. He picked up Christian's hand and looked at the wedding ring he had put on there hours earlier. He had a matching one and he felt now they were completely together.


End file.
